Airplane Love
by Judroozz
Summary: When Addison decides to leave her life in New York behind she meets someone at the airport that will change her life, someone she could've met before, had the timing been different. PADDISON


**A/N: Yay! A new story! I hope you guys like it! It takes place at the beginning of the show and Pete and Addie haven't met before because he was visiting his family when she was in LA. (So they didn't kiss, etc)**

**Enjoy!**

She smiled as she drove to the airport, looking forward to her new – and hopefully better – life. LA. LA was the city of new possibilities. A new job, a new house, hopefully a new man…

Definitely a new man, she somehow _needed_ a new man to really leave her old life behind. Pulling up at the parking lot she wished she was already there, at Naomi's place, because that was where she would be staying until she could find her own place. As she got out of her car she received a text message from Naomi, wishing her a good flight. She smiled happily. Yes, everything would be great. She would finally be reunited with her best friend again.

She took her suitcase from the trunk of her car and walked towards the airport, towards her new life. She wouldn't really call this the beginning, because the actual beginning had been made a couple of weeks before that, when she had gone to visit Naomi. It had been a surprise visit, but it had been a nice one she was sure. Naomi had led her around town and she'd shown her the practice, both had been beautiful. She had instantly fallen for LA and its sunny beaches. So, when Naomi had asked her to come work with her at her practice she had of course said yes. LA was just so much more alive than Seattle, it was so completely different. There was no rain, just sun, celebrities and tanned surfer boys. Of course that was not completely true, there were also normal people… like her co-workers.

She had already met them – except for one. He had been on a family visit during her time in LA so she would meet him in a couple of days. She _had_ been warned though, he was _not _boyfriend material. Apparently he was a wounded man. But, that didn't really matter, because there were other men in LA and who said she wanted him anyway? She knew one thing for sure, she would be more careful with men. She had promised herself that there would be no dating co-workers or other cute doctor-guys because she had made that mistake too many times. So, she would keep that promise, no matter who she met because she had gotten hurt every time she had not.

As she sat down in a chair in the waiting area she checked her watch and sighed, still not understanding _why_ she had to be at the airport such a long time before her flight would leave. She looked around and noticed more and more people had walked into the waiting area. The place filled up quickly and soon there were barely any seats left. A very good-looking guy caught her eye as he walked into the area, his eyes searching for a seat. Soon, he found one – right next to hers. As he walked towards her their eyes met and she immediately felt a spark, something she wasn't used to anymore. He smiled warmly at her and as he neared she could feel herself becoming more anxious. He stopped right in front of her he looked down at her.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked her, a cute grin on his lips that she immediately returned.

"No, it's not," she told him, gesturing for him to sit down.

They smiled at each other once more and she couldn't help but notice how playful and cocky his smile actually was and how muscular his arms and chest were. Those were not things that were easy to miss, but, she had to admit she had been too busy with his eyes. They were nice eyes, friendly, with a mischievous twinkle, but, also sensitive, infinitely deep. She realized that if she didn't stop right at that moment, her looking would turn into staring and he would think she was some crazy woman.

Suddenly, her phone began to ring and she started to rummage through her purse. When she had finally found her phone she checked who the caller was before answering it.

"Hi, Nae," she spoke, smiling.

"_Hi__, Addie."_ She heard on the other end of the line. _"How long until you can board the plane?"_

"Probably not that long anymore, maybe ten minutes…" she answered after checking her watch.

"_Okay. Well, let me know when you lan__d so I can come and pick you up,"_ Naomi told her.

"Sure. I'll see you then."

"_Bye__, Addie,"_ Naomi greeted her sweetly.

"Bye Nae," she said. She smiled again when she realized it would only be another couple of hours until she would be there.

After she had hung up she looked at him again, noticing he had been looking at her the whole time, which was kind of flattering, but it made her wonder why.

She smiled at him. "That was my friend," she explained, not knowing what else to say.

He nodded at her. "I already thought so," he spoke, smiling back at her. "Is that why you're going to LA? To visit her?"

"Not exactly," she answered. "I live there. Or well, I'm _going_ to live there."

"You're moving from New York to LA?" he asked her curiously.

She nodded at him. "Yeah… I desperately needed a change," she explained, smiling shyly at him.

"I know the feeling," he told her with a knowing smile.

She chuckled, very aware of the fact they were flirting.

Suddenly, they heard a stewardess announce that their flight was delayed for at least two hours. They sighed in unison and looked at each other as they realized.

He chuckled and she smiled at him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I-eh… I've got to call my friend again, tell her she'll have to wait a little longer," she told him, holding up her phone.

"Oh, yeah. Of course."

She smiled at him again before walking away until she was sure he wouldn't be able to hear her, dialing Naomi's number while walking.

After a moment Naomi picked up and she heard her familiar voice. _"Hi, Addie. Are you boarding?"_

"No… not yet. My flight's delayed for at least two hours so by the time I arrive in LA it'll be way past midnight," she told her, disappointment and annoyance evident in her voice.

"_Oh,__" _Naomi spoke disappointed. _"Do you want to chat for a while so you don't have to wait alone?"_ she offered.

"No, that's okay. I kind of have someone that is keeping me company…" she told her friend. Her eyes automatically went back to the guy and she smiled warmly at him as she noticed he had once again, been looking at her.

"_Oh?"_ Naomi asked curiously, immediately noticing the tone in her voice. "_Who is he?"_

She smiled at the fact that Naomi immediately knew it was a guy. "I don't really know… I mean, we're just chatting, you know. But he's cute… I like him," she answered carefully, knowing what kind of a reaction she would get from her friend.

"_Don't do it, Addie,__"_ Naomi warned her. "_You're coming to LA to get away from men, remember. Don't fall for the first cute guy on your path."_

She rolled her eyes. "I _know_, and I won't _fall _for him. As I said, we're just _talking_." She reassured her. "I have to go. I'll see you in hopefully only a couple of hours."

"_It only takes a person a couple of seconds to fall for someone, Addie, remember that."_

"I _will_, Nae. Bye," Addison told her friend, quickly, wanting to be off the subject.

Naomi chuckled. _"Call me before you board."_

After they had hung up she walked back to the guy again, putting her phone back in her purse as she sat down. "She can be a bit concerned sometimes," she told him, smiling apologetically.

"It's okay." He smiled at her. "Since we've still got to wait a couple of hours, would you like to grab a drink with me?" he asked her, a hopeful smile on his face.

She smiled a surprised smile. "Sure," she responded, and together they walked towards a small café.

After they sat down at a table and ordered their drinks he looked at her. "So what are you going to do in LA when you live there?" he asked her.

She smiled, surprised he was so interested. "I'm going to work at my friend's practice," she told him. "I really needed to get away from all the white coats and sterilized rooms." She continued as she sipped from her martini.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You're a doctor?"

"Yeah…" She laughed. "Is that so hard to believe?"

He laughed. "No… Yes… I just meant, I would've expected you to be a businesswoman or something. You're just…"

She chuckled. "Yes?"

"You've got too much class to be a doctor," he blurted out, smiling relieved when she started laughing.

"What? Are you specialized in jobs?" she asked him, playfully.

He let out a laugh. "No, just in doctors and alternative medicine," he told her mischievously. "And you?"

"Obstetrics and gynecology," she responded, suddenly noticing how close to each other they had come. She could almost feel his breath on her skin and his arm brushed against hers every now and then.

"Ah, so you're an OB/GYN," he spoke triumphantly.

She nodded. "And you're an alternative medicine guru." She grinned back mischievously.

"Yes, that's one way to put it…" He chuckled. "So you've already got a job?" he asked her somewhat disappointed.

"Yes. I do," she told him.

He grimaced. "That's a shame."

She raised her eyebrows. "Why is that?"

"Well, I work at a practice too and until only a week or so before we were still in the need of an OB/GYN," he explained to her.

"What changed?" she asked him curiously.

He sighed. "Well, my boss hired someone. They've been friends for ages and now she's going to work at our practice… the problem is, I really don't like her."

She raised her eyebrows. "Why not?"

"Well, just between you and me," He started, leaning even closer towards her. "She's arrogant. She's this wealthy snob who thinks she's the best of America and she's got a huge attitude coming with her to LA. She's probably never worked for what she's got because _daddy_ took care of it."

She raised her eyebrows, very aware of his closeness. "Good luck with that." She smiled sweetly at him, looking into his eyes through her eyelashes as he looked into hers.

He chuckled softly, his breathing quickening almost unnoticeable. "Thanks, I'll need it," he told her, his voice barely above a whisper, as he lowered his eyes to her lips for a moment before looking up again, a cocky smile on his face.

Her eyes were full of mirth as she smiled back at him. "You're welcome." Her voice was hoarse as he closed the distance between them, slowly capturing her lips with his.

She moaned as she felt his lips on hers and needed only a second to process what was happening. She responded quickly by letting her hands go around his neck to pull him closer. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her onto his lap, his tongue found hers as soon as they both opened their mouths. She could feel his hand caressing the flesh of her hips under her blouse and she wished they were somewhere else, somewhere more _private_. It wasn't something she would usually do. Not in a café where everyone could see them and especially not with a guy she didn't even know the name of. But, he just made her feel _so_ good… that was the only excuse she could come up with.

Their passionate kiss was suddenly interrupted by another announcement from the stewardess, saying the plane was finally ready to be boarded. They reluctantly broke off the kiss and looked at each other, smug grins on their faces.

"I actually have to go," she told him. "I promised my friend I would call her before I board the plane and now seems like a good time to do it."

"Okay." He pouted slightly at her.

She chuckled and kissed him once more as a goodbye before getting off his lap and grabbing her purse. As she walked away she couldn't keep the smile from forming on her lips. That had been the best delay she had ever had.

"Wait!" he yelled after her, causing her to turn around. "You never told me your name."

She grinned. "Addison," she told him. "My name's Addison."

He nodded thankfully. "Pete." He smiled.

_Pete._

She liked that name.

"Goodbye, Pete," she said. She then turned around and walked away. All he could do was just stand and watch her walk away from him.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! I wanted to thank Satan-wears-prada for beta-ing my fic!3**

**Reviews are and will always be loved!**


End file.
